Gorzan
Gorzan is a Legends of Chima minifigure released in 2013. He is a major protagonist in the theme, and will continue being released in 2014 sets. Background In The Legends of Chima he is first seen playing hide and seek with Worriz, Cragger, Eris, Laval, and Skinnet. He then later on when Cragger is chasing Laval he sees them going into the Falling Jungle and he says "That place is crazy." In The Great Story, Gorzan competes in the Joust of Jungle Judgement. He is defeated by Laval in the first round, screaming "BUMMER!!!!" when he falls off of his Speedor. In The Warrior Within he G'Loona and Grumlo see a flower on the road and make a detour many people go by but when the Ravens come Razar plucks the flower and tries to sell it to Gorzan, Gorzan gets mad and pushes Razar. Next the Wolves come in their Pack Trackers and they try to attack but Gorzan gets in his Gorilla Striker. They fight and a piece of metal falls on the flower and it droops he then puts it in a field with other flowers. In Market Day, Gorzan competes in the Trail of Terrible Torture, but is distracted and crashes. In The Hundred Year Moon, Gorzan discovers that G'Loona has gone missing on the night the Wolves go on a rampage. Gorzan explains this to Laval, Lagravis, and Eris. Laval and Eris agree to help him, and then Gorzan organizes all of the Gorilla Tribe to pilot their Gorilla mechs to fight off the wolves, but it goes horribly wrong. In For Chima!, he protects Laval and Eris as they run away from the Crocodile, Wolf and Rhino army. In the first Season 2 Into the Outlands he joins the other heroes into the Outlands to find the legend beasts. In A Tangled Web he helps the other heroes free the Gorilla Legend, he's sad and depressed to see the "Legend Dude" be imprisoned. He helps Laval, Cragger, Razar, and Bladvic disguise Rogon's truck as a fly to distract the spiders long enough for the Legend Beast to escape. In the fight he Chis up and rescues the Legend Beast. He calls the legend beast "The Great Mellow". They defeat the spiders with their combined strength. Chima.LEGO.com Description Gorzan Gorillas tend to be super strong but also super mellow. This is even more true for Gorzan, one of the most sensitive creatures in all of CHIMA. He is incredibly powerful and can efficiently crush most enemies, but he will later anguish over “the poor flowers” he stepped on during the battle. Gorzan sometimes cares a little too much about the little things – he’d rather pick the nits out of your fur or offer you mellow advice than help you in battle. He is overly-sentimental and prone to staring wistfully at flowers. He sometimes feels another creature’s pain before they even realize they had any pain. He’s THAT sensitive. Be aware when greeting him – he gives everyone a big, loving, (and inadvertently painful) hug whenever he sees them. So wear some extra armor if you’re hanging out with him socially. Gorzan’s just a great guy – and a wildly-powerful fighter when his warrior instincts kick in – but he can sometimes be a little high maintenance. Notes * His name is a pun of the words Gorilla and Tarzan. This is likely a reference to Tarzan being raised by gorillas. * Sir Fangar has referred to him as a Baboon a few times. However baboons are never seen in Chima unless they were once a species that were around before Sir Fangar got frozen and became extinct over time before the events of the series takes place. * His minifigure has three green stripes on the forehead of his gorilla headpiece however in the TV series it is a sun symbol similar to the one Grumlo has painted on his head. Appearances * 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker * 70109 Whirling Vines * 70125 Gorilla Legend Beast * 70130 Sparratus' Spider Striker * 70143 Sir Fangar's Saber-Tooth Walker * 70147 Sir Fangar's Ice Fortress * 70222 Tormak's Shadow Blazer TV Appearances * Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Ultrabuild Appearances * 70202 CHI Gorzan Video Game Appearances * LEGO Dimensions Gallery of Variants }} Gallery Gorzan_2013.png|On LEGO.com Chima Gorilla.jpg|Gorzan shown in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Gorzan.png|"Woah. That place is cra-a-azy!" 843064 10151223619626637 2120250128 o.jpg|Gorzan in 70008 Gorzan's Gorilla Striker Gorzan70136.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.24.17_PM.png|Gorzan's 2014 variant in Legends of Chima: The Animated Series GorzanSpeedor.jpeg|Gorzan riding his Treehugger III Speedor Gorzan fire wings.jpeg|Fire wings Dimensions Gorzan.png|Gorzan in LEGO Dimensions See also * 70202 Gorzan Sources * Brickset Category:Legends of Chima minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures